Confession
by Pyradoxonprojects
Summary: Rick is working in the garage, when Morty shows up to start a strange conversation, which ends with a confession that leaves Rick speechless. He definitely hadn't seen that one coming, nor what is going to happen next…


Confession

 **A Rick and Morty fanfiction by eternal_sin**

Part one

Rick is bending over his spaceship's engine and staring at a control-unit which definitely does not look the way it is supposed to. Sighing he reaches for his workbench, rummaging around for the right tool, without even turning away from the damaged circuit-panel of the unit.

No wonder they nearly had a crash, when the returned from their last adventure. They had given the neighbor's hedge a nice trimming, when Rick had given his best to drive the ship into the garage and not into the kitchen.

He found himself chuckling about the look on the neighbor's face, when he stepped out of his front door, the next morning, being confronted with what mess was left of his beloved plant. Rick had always hated the hedge. He still remembered when he had been drunk and on his way to the back door of the house he had tripped and directly fallen into the damn copse. The allergic reaction lasted for almost a week.

The sound of the door interrupts his thoughts when he hears familiar footsteps stepping towards him.

"Hey Rick, what'ya doin'?", Mortys voice rings out behind him.

" _Ugh-ah_ , just fixing something. Shouldn't ya be at school, M-Morty?", he asks without even looking up.

"Jeez Rick, how many times do I have to tell you that there is no school during summer vacation. That is-ah, why it is called _vacation,_ you know?"

" _Uah_ , s-sorry Morty, my brain is used to only save- _urgh_ kinda important t-things" he replies and reaches out for some wires, hanging loose from the board.

"Rick-ugh, can I ask you something?", Morty asks unsettled.

"S-sure Morty, just spit it out, so I can finish up this- _urgh_ damn thing…", he mumbles and pinches off one of the wires with a gripper.

"Okay… this is 'kinda hard for me, you know? I mean, I-I really don't know how to start, Rick", Morty admits and Rick hears him taking a deep breath. Morty had never been really talented when it came to the moment, he had to start a conversation, but right at this moment, Rick really had no nerve at all to deal with the boy's uncertainties. Most of the time, he enjoyed Morty's company but sometimes his grandson's strange behavior nearly drove him crazy. This was one of these moments.

"Well M-Morty, as you can see- _ugh_ , I'm 'kinda busy down here, so- _urgh_ could you j-just cut the crap and get- _ugh_ to the topic?" he hisses impatiently. If this conversation goes on like this, it will take forever.

"Okay-okay, I just-uh wanted to say that is not that easy, right?"

"M-Morty, comm'on, you're re- _burp_ -peating yourself. Do you- _urgh_ wanna tell me something or just t-torture my mind, M-Morty?"

"Okay-uh, I know, you may think I am just a stupid little boy'n stuff, but there has been something on my mind for quite a time, you know? I mean, I am sure that sounds crazy and maybe even a bit creepy, but some time ago I recognized… nah, let me start from the beginning. I am pretty, nervous at the moment, as you might have already noticed. I-I have these feelings, you know, Rick? I really tried to push them away, but they keep coming at me and I just can't do anything against it… I feel like I am slowly losing my mind, Rick!", he admits quietly.

"Ah, nothing to worry kiddo, not much to- _ugh_ loose there", Rick says, fully focused in his work.

"RICK! Are you even listening! I am trying to tell you something really important!", Morty shouts desperately and grabs his grandfather's lab-coat to turn him around. Rick sighs before he finally gives in, turns around and leans himself backwards on the back of his spaceship.

"Oh my god, M-Morty! What t-the hell- _ugh_ is w-wrong with you?! It is not that I don't know that you like the really k-kinky kind of porn-stuff… or what else? Gonna- _burp_ tell me about your crush on Summer? Please spare me the _urgh_ -details of your s-sister-fantasies, 'kay?"

Morty's eyes widen in disbelief and he shakes his head, stepping a bit closer to his grandfather and waving with his hands.

"JEEZ RICK! NO! JUST NO! This has absolutely nothing to do with Summer, okay!? And… how the hell do you know what I watch on my computer?... Wait… don't answer the last question…" he tries to explain himself.

Rick rolls his eyes and sighs.

Morty takes a deep breath, closes his eyes for a moment and as he opens them again, his voice is shaking, when he starts speaking: "Rick, please don't laugh, okay?"

"Well Morty, then you- _burp_ better not gonna tell something stupid, 'kay?"

Morty shakes his head.

"I know that I will so totally regret it, but I have to say it, no matter what happens then…", he mumbles and tries to calm down.

"Yeah? You sure about that, M-Morty? I mean, we- _ah_ could just pretend that- _burp_ this conversation never took place, 'ya know? Ain't nothin' wrong with that…"

"Rick! You're fucking makin' me nervous! I am trying to tell you something!"

"You should- _urgh_ see the l-look on your face, M-Morty. Just now, **you** are the one weirding **me** out!", Rick says and some strange expression is rushing over his face.

Morty straightens up and takes another deep breath.

"Rick… I think… I… I-might… have fallen in love with you…", he nearly whispers and looks away, obviously afraid of the older man's reaction.

Rick just stares at him for a moment open-mouthed and speechless. When he picks up the thread again a few seconds later, his voice is full of disbelief and refusal:

"What the fuck is wrong with y-you, M-Morty?! Did 'ya- _burp_ take any drugs or somethin'? I mean- _urgh_ I really have no fucking p-problem with that… b-but… this?! This is seriously some fucked-up shit, kiddo…"

He almost seems to talk to himself while rubbing his sweaty palms at his lab-coat.

Tears well up in Morty's eyes when the tries to suppress a sound of pure shame. He covers his face in his hands and a sob escapes his throat.

"I-I am… so sorry…", he stutters with fading voice and makes a few steps backwards. When he gets ready to turn around, a hand grabs his writs and holds him back. He instantly freezes when he feels Ricks physical presence close behind him. His heart nearly skips a beat when Rick lets out a deep sigh.

"I am s-sorry, M-Morty. That- _urp_ was cruel. But the facts- _urgh_ remain the same, right?", he says softly.

"What facts, Rick? The fact that this may be the worst moment of my life or the fact that you're an insensitive old prick?", Morty's muffled voice interrupts his sobbing.

Rick bends forwards and shakes his head.

"No M-Morty. I mean the fact, that this- _urp_ is wrong on so many levels, that you shouldn't even think about such stuff. Not to mention that it is ab-solutely gross, it is considered illegal on this planet you… we… live on. I mean, I- _urp_ really don't care what the law says or what- _ugh_ other people may think… you know me, I have- _uh_ always been a sick bastard… but some people might care- _burp_ about it and… I have a feelin', y-you might be one of'em, M-Morty…"

Morty can't remember when he heard Rick say so many words in a row the last time but it doesn't help with the fact, that every one of them hurts him like a knife, being stabbed in his body and twisted around. He breaks free from Rick's grip with a jerk and heads for the door, tears running down his cheeks and dropping silently to the floor. His hand grabs the door knob and he hesitates, before leaving the room.

"It doesn't matter what you think of me, Rick… regardless of your so called 'facts'… the truth is… I have loved you for a long time and you pushing me away and making fun of me again and again… won't change anything… I am very sorry for interrupting…"

With this words Morty leaves the room and the door closes behind him.

Rick still stands in the middle of the garage his gaze lost in nothingness and his hands shaking. He doesn't even blink as tears start blurring his sight and the sound of a deep moan fills the garage. He is slumping down on his knees, when he starts to realize, that his own voice is the source of the moaning and he feels like an invisible hand is clenching around his heart. This… all of this… should have never happened… at least not like this…

Part two

Neither Rick nor Morty had spoken to each other for almost three days, when it actually is Summer, who brakes the silence:

"What is it with you two, huh? I mean, I am used to Mom and Dad fighting almost every day, but you two ignoring each other really creeps me out! Can't we just pretend to be a normal family sometimes, with everybody talking to each other?", she says obviously annoyed by the silence on the breakfast table.

"Ain't nothing- _urgh_ normal with this family, S-Summer. Even your intelli-gence should be enough to have come to that- _burp_ conclusion by- _ugh_ now…" Rick groans and takes out his flask to give his coffee a good shot of Whiskey.

"Dad! It is early in the morning! Could you please not drink in front of the children!", Beth shouts and gives her father a punishing glare.

"Well- _urp_ , babe, no other way to survive these breakfasts without the right- _burp_ painkillers…", Rick replies with a cold smile.

"Geeez, Rick! You really are the worst, you know that, right?", Morty interrupts and crashes his toast down on his plate. His appetite is gone by now.

"W-well M-Morty, welcome- _ugh_ to reality, where life is kinda unfair!", Rick hisses in his direction. He can almost see, how his words hurt the boy. Which was his intention, but nevertheless feels awful to him. He had never had any problems with being a total asshole, until the last days… but there is no alternative, right? If he wants to shake up Morty from his ridiculous crush on him, there is no point in being nice to him. In fact, he will have to make sure the boy despises him, so the boy can get rid of his stupid feelings.

"You know what, Rick? Fuck you!", Morty shouts in anger and jumps up from his chair.

"Wouldn't be the first time, I actually- _urp_ do that, M-Morty", the older man replies unimpressed and takes a sip from his cup.

Silence fills the room for a moment, before a deep _burp_ breaks it and Rick crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"You're gross!", Morty says, obviously fighting with tears.

"Yeah? You think so, M-Morty? You really should be careful who you- _urgh_ call gross, 'cause I doubt you would wanna miss to watch me do it, right?", Rick says unemotionally.

"DAD!" "GRANDPA, What the hell!?" Beth and Summer shout almost at the same time, but Rick barely notices them.

Morty lets out a scream and makes a spring at Rick. His hands clenched together to fists coloring his knuckles white he tries to punch Rick, who dodges his attack with ease by leaning back in his chair. For a moment, Morty is struggling with his balance when he pitches forward and finds himself falling.

Time seems to stand still for a moment and he prepares himself to crush on the floor, when hands grab him midair and pull him towards the opposite direction. Instead to the floor, he finds his face crushing against Ricks chest, which causes the older man to gasp for breath.

Morty wants to push him away, but his hands fail to obey his mental orders, instead tears fill his eyes and his fingers claw into the white fabric of Rick's lab-coat. He inhales the familiar scent of engine-oil, whiskey and Rick's aftershave which makes him feeling dizzy right at the spot.

Morty feels arms closing around him and lifting him up, putting him back on his feet. Rick's and his face are only a few inches far from each other, when their gazes meet and. Rick's hot breath touches his face and he watches the older man's nostrils moving while fighting to keep cool.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!? Can somebody please explain what I missed?", Beth shouts from the other side of the table, her face reaching a deep red.

"Shshhshsh…", Rick says unimpressed.

"Don't you shshshsh at my wife!", Jerry, who had remained silent until now, joins the argument.

Rick rolls his eyes and his facial expression hardens.

"Okay- _urp_ , this is fuckin' enough! M-Morty, we have to talk…"

"I don't think I want to…"

"…NOW!", Ricks voice tolerates no protest, as he points out of the room. He gives Morty a slight push, to make him move.

"DAD!", Beth tries to intervene, but Rick shakes his head and keeps on pushing Morty through the door. When they both reach the corridor, he changes the direction towards his own room and doesn't hesitatet, when he opens the door and shoves Morty through.

Morty looks around in disorientation and finally stops in the middle of the room. He turns around and opens his mouth to shout something at Rick, but he remains silent. He has no clue what to say. Rick had always made clear, that his room was private territory and he wanted no one in here except himself, but now, her he stood in the middle of what looked like a battlefield.

Rick leaned himself against the wall next to the door and takes out his flask again, to take nearly empty it in one attempt. He closes his eyes for a moment, before he looks up again, to lock his gaze on his grandson.

"So what are you going to do now, Rick? Beat the shit 'outta me?", Morty finally asks with a challenging undertone.

Rick lets out a short laugh and shakes his head in disbelief: "Maybe- _urgh_ I really should do that, M-Morty. Maybe that's- _uh_ what 'ya need at the m-moment…"

"Fine. Do it. Hit me. Scream at me. Punch me. Whatever…", Morty replies with his voice full of exhaustion.

Rick closes the gap between them with a single movement and grabs Mort's chin to make him look up to him.

"That's what 'ya want, kiddo? Want me to fuckin' destroy 'ya?", Rick whispers.

"No… Rick… I want you to… nevermind…", Morty gives up and gulps.

He flinches when all of a sudden, Rick's lips crush down on his and he tastes Bourbon and black coffee. He still is frozen in shock, when Rick reclines and watches him carefully.

"That's what 'ya want, M-Morty?", he asks softly.

Morty blinks away a tear and nods. He feels a hand running through his hair and soon after, another hand comes to rest on his back and pushes him towards Rick. He can't help himself but pushes himself against the other's body and hides his face in Ricks blue shirt.

"M-Morty… look", Rick begins with his own voice shaking.

"I am already an old man. My life already is as fucked-up, as it can get. But you- _urp,_ y-you have everything still in front of you. Belief me- _urgh_ , you r-really don't wanna waste your life for… this?"

"And if I want that?", Morty asks hesitating.

Rick sighs and presses his lips together. This conversation is beyond what he is capable to sustain.

"Morty, I have done really sick things in the past, 'y know… b-but this… I mean… what- _urgh_ has been fucked, cannot be unfucked… what I- _urgh_ mean to say is… once this line is crossed… there is no fuckin' way back… we b- _urp_ -oth will have to live with this…"

"Rick…"

"Morty?"

"I would have never said that, If I not really hadn't meant it… So, if you're asking me if I am sure about _this,_ the answer is yes! I am sure… pretty damn sure…"

The words keep on circling in Ricks mind and he feels like he is drowning. Drowning in feelings and emotions he shouldn't have at all. What a mess.

"I love you, Rick", he hears Morty's voice from what seems to be far away.

"I- _urgh_ love you too, M-Morty…", he hears his own voice and something is cut loose within him. Something he swore himself to never unleash, a long time ago. He grabs Morty by the shoulders and slowly pushes him backwards to the bed on the other side of the room.

"You have not the slightest clue what you've done, M-Morty… you're playing with fire and don't you say I didn't warn you, when you get burned…", he wheezes and inhales the young boy's scent.

Morty feels the edge of the bed on the backside of his legs and does not resist, when the hands slowly push him down on the sheets. He is breathing heavily when he comes to lie on his back and Rick bends over him, slowly sinking onto the bed between Morty's knees. Their gazes meet and he can tell, that Rick is searching for any sign of regret in Morty's eyes. The brown-haired smiles. Rick won't find any doubts, not this time.

"You- _urgh_ , c-can always push me back, M-Morty. You can make me- _ugh_ stop all the time… you got that?", Rick whispers and lets his hands slowly slide under Morty's shirt. His fingertips touching the boy's soft skin makes him almost shiver, although Morty's body feels like he is going to burst into flames every second.

"Urrrrggghh….", Morty is moaning and biting his lower lips as the hands keep on working their way up to his chest.

"So… hot…" he sighs and closes his eyes.

"That is what it feels like… to play with fire M-Morty… you like it? You want me to go on?", Rick assures himself before going any further and lets out a satisfied groan, when Morty slowly nods.

"Take off that shirt", he commands while he gets rid himself of his own lab-coat and shirt. Morty watches him closely before he finally starts to undress himself.

His shirt has just dropped to the floor, when he feels Ricks lips and hands all over his upper body, covering him in soft kisses that make his body beg for more. Heat ins concentrating in his lower body regions and sweat is covering his skin. His pants feel way to tight to be comfortable. Like he just read his mind, Rick lets his hands slide down the sides of the slim body underneath him, while he softly suckles on one of Morty nipples, making the boy rear up and pushing his crotch against Ricks thighs. The sound of him unzipping Morty's pants fills the room, before he slowly pulls them down in one smooth motion, leaving Morty only ins his boxers.

The boy's cheeks are flushing red, when Rick smiles at him, his fingers gently sliding over the tip of the brown-haired's erection under the fabric. He tries the to fix a point at Rick's bare chest to calm himself down and stop him from panicking.

When he feels his grandson's body tensing up, he holds still for a moment to give him time to adjust to the unfamiliar scenario. He can't help himself, but licking his lips at the sight of Morty's pale body coiling up under his touches. When he slowly starts to remove the last piece of cloth from the boy's body, Morty's eyes widen in shock. He hectically tries to cover his bareness with his small hands, but Rick gently pushes them aside.

"Relax Morty, n-nothing to- _urgh_ be ashamed of… We've seen each other before… ya remember?", Rick tries to ease him down.

"B-but not like… this…", Morty stutters and glances at his erection, pulsating in the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Damn right, babe. Just calm down and enjoy what's- _ugh_ happenin' right now… just let me-ugh t-take care of you…" Ricks voice rings softly in Morty's ears and he feels the tension slowly fading. He closes his eyes and gives in, when Rick slowly spreads his legs. He gasps for air when he feels a wet tongue sliding along his aching bulge. Moving up and down, circling and gently pushing his tip, Rick's tongue plays with him and makes him moan in ecstasy.

"R-Rick… please…", he begs.

"Please what, Morty? Want your grandpa to make you feel really good?"

Ashamed and excited at the same time by the sound of Ricks words he nods and instead of answering, he just lets out a deep groan.

"That's the spirit, kiddo", Rick whispers, smiling as he knows what he is going to do next to the kid. Bringing his fingers to the boy's lips, he watches as he starts to shyly to lick them, before he finally takes them in his mouth and begins to suck on them.

"There we go… just make sure they're really wet…"

Morty twitches underneath him and Rick really starts to think, that the kid has a thing for dirty talk. Not that he disapproves… quite the opposite, he always had a dirty mouth and no constraint in using it.

When he pulls back his fingers, dripping from spit, he watches Morty's face while slowly sliding his hand between the boy's legs, slowly moving towards the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks. Morty almost chokes on his salvia when he feels a slippery finger pushing against his entrance. He tries to force himself to relax but his muscles keep on tensing.

"Shshsh… don't rush yourself, M-Morty. Take your- _ugh_ time… are you afraid?"

Morty's eyes widen and he presses his lips together.

"W-will it hurt?", he shyly asks.

"Maybe a- _urgh_ bit… at the b-beginning. But M-Morty, you don't have to do that… I'm not gonna force ya to do somethin' you don't wanna do, right- _urgh_?"

"I-I want to… just please be gentle… Rick…", Morty begs.

"D-do you- _uh_ trust me, M-Morty?", Rick asks in reply and Morty silently nods. Rick gives him a comforting smile and closes his free hand around Morty erection, slowly starting to pump. It only takes some moments, before he feels his grandson relaxing and spreading his legs a big more, giving Rick a bright view of where he is going to push his finger in.

Morty's resistance fades and Rick feels his finger softly sliding into the hot body before him. He watches his knuckles disappearing in the hot tightness and starts slowly to explore the boy. Gently pushing forward, he finally finds the spot he was looking for and watches amused, how Morty lets out a scream of surprise and makes head against Rick. He takes his reaction as an invitation to add another finger to tease the boy by slowly sliding in and out while carefully spreading his fingers to widen him.

"Geez R-Rick… I… need you… to…" Morty cancels his sentence to catch a breath.

"Yeah Morty? W-what do you- _ugh_ need me to do? You want your grandpa to fuck that tight little ass of yours, M-Morty?", Rick murmurs, grinning and pushing his fingers deeper into the boy.

"Uhuuuung…. God!", Morty screams and grabs Rick's shoulders. He lets the boy pull him into a kiss and enjoys the taste of Morty's mouth. So fucking sweet… he wants… more!

Finally he interrupts the kiss to look Morty right into the eye and whispers low-voiced:

"You think you're ready for the main dish, babe?"

"YES!", Morty shouts and claws his fingers into Ricks back, who quickly tries to get rid of his damn pants without losing sight of the groaning teen beneath him. Finally, his pants don't restrict his manliness anymore. What a relief!

Morty seems to can't get his eyes of Rick's lower region, obviously impressed and overstrained at once.

"Like what you see, M-Morty?"

The boy nods although his eyes widen in shock.

"I am not sure if I… if I can…", Morty mumbles.

"Don't be scared, M-Morty. Just relax and let me take care of it, I promise you I'm-ugh gonna make you feel so-urgh damn good, you will not even have time to-uh think about size…"

With this words he lines himself up with Morty's bright pink entrance, shifts onto his hands, which he placed left and right to Morty's head and slowly thrusts into the boy's appealing density. Muscles instantly tighten around him and leaving him nearly breathless while waves of excitement make his whole body shake in ecstasy.

"G-god… M-Morty… you feel so damn good… _urgh_ …", Rick sighs into the sticky air of the room, while pushing in and out of the close warmth in front of him, just to thrust into it again, deeper and much more demanding. The boy is gonna make him loose his mind.

"I-ugh… want you to… come… inside…'f me… pleeeease, RICK!", Morty screams in passion, trembling with Ricks rhythm.

"R-really, M-Morty? Want me to creampie ya?", Rick asks astonished. Morty nods in delight.

"Well, you're really into some dirty stuff, M-Morty…. There-ugh 'y go!" He pushes as deep inside the boy as possible, who widens his eyes in disbelief, screaming, shaking, climaxing and literally milking Rick with his hot tightness. Stars explode inside Ricks mind and he 5feels warm liquid splashing on his chest. Breathless he waits for his own climax to ease, before he crushes down on the hot body beneath him, not caring about being covert in cum, sweat and salvia.

Morty pulls him into another deep kiss before he finally closes his eyes. Rick positions himself next to him and Morty curls his small body up next to him, pressing as close to him, as possible.

"You okay, M-Morty?", Rick asks whispering.

"I am… and, Rick?"

"What?"

"I love you… and I can't wait to do that again…"

"Geez, M-Morty. I love you- _urgh_ too. But really, give the old man a rest you little sicko, I r-really think- _uh_ you've had enough dick for today" Rick says while rolling his eyes.

"Hell, Rick, don't you kinkshame me, right!"

"Listen up, M-Morty, if you not gonna shut up within the next few minutes I'm gonna have to stuff that p-pretty little- _urg_ mouth of yours. And don't you dare to tell me you're into deepthroat, too. I am an elderly person, show some- _ugh_ respect and at least pretend to- _urp_ don't be a total perv, would, ya?", Rick says softly with a twinkle in his eyes and kisses his grandson gently.

He really has no clue, where the road, they chose this night, will lead them to, but at this very moment, he doesn't care at all. All he cares for is Morty, lying here next to him and swiftly falling asleep in his arms. He lets out a deep sigh and finally switches the light off.

~~~the end~~~


End file.
